happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Boss Skua
Boss Skua is a male skua bird, the secondary antagonist of Happy Feet and a supporting antagonist in Happy Feet Two. He is voiced by Anthony LaPaglia in the Happy Feet movies and Dee Bradley Baker in Happy Feet: The Videogame. Personality Boss Skua is a bossy short-tempered and manipulative leader of the skuas. When he told his henchmen to be quiet and always listen to him, Boss Skua has a smooth-talking personality when he told Mumble about his story and about aliens. Appearance Boss Skua has brown feathers, a black beak, yellow (or gold) eyes, a yellow band on his leg ankle since he was abducted by aliens, and brown legs. In Happy Feet Two, his appearance looks different as he has the same yellow band on his ankle as before. Information ''Happy Feet In ''Happy Feet, when Boss Skua and his three friends are landing to Mumble's place. He tells Mumble about he was abduction by "aliens". Who appearances like real humans, and make Mumble finding these aliens. When Boss Skua is talking to Baby Mumble, Dino, Frankie, and Vinnie copy and dance his words of what he is saying. Then, he and his friends begin to chase after Mumble and fell out to the hole. He tries to get Mumble in the hole and failed to get him as he flies away with his friends. ''Happy Feet Two In ''Happy Feet Two, Boss Skua and his new friends, Brokebeak and Francesco returns to Emperor-Land, seeking to wait for the trapped penguins to die and feed on their remains. In his failed attempt to carry a chick away, he is stopped by Gloria when she hits him with her flipper. As he and his crew are landing to another spot of Emperor-Land, Boss Skua was standing next to Francesco when he was talking about the temporary stay of execution. Boss Skua hit him with his fin by having him an idiot and says "Thank you". In the "Papa Oom Mow Mow" sequence, he and Francesco saw Sven flying to give everyone fish, but he hits Francesco by saying to him that he is an idiot. As the aliens come to make an exit, he appears with an isebelle skua by saying "Ahhh. Can you believe this?" and as the snowstorm comes, he leaves Emperor-Land with his friends. He is referred to as "Alpha Skua" in the credits. Video Games ''Happy Feet Two: The Video Game The Boss Skua appears as the second boss in ''Happy Feet Two: The Video Game. He is also standing with his skua friends on the ice, trapping Bryan. Relationships *'Allies': Skuas, Dino, Frankie, Vinnie, Brokebeak, Francesco *'Enemies': Mumble, Erik, Atticus, Boadicea, Gloria, Seymour, Miss Viola, Noah the Elder, Memphis, Norma Jean, Eggbert the Elder, The Elders, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul, Sven, Carmen, Emperor Penguins, Adélie Penguin Trivia *Due to the yellow band on his ankle, Boss Skua said he had been mockingly called "Yellowleg" by other Skuas and birds he had met. *In fact, the credits and subtitles do call him Yellowleg though it has not yet been confirmed if this is his official name. *Boss Skua's yellow band says "A54". *Boss Skua has an uncle named Angie. *Boss Skua has friends who were Vinnie, Dino, Francesco, Brokebeak, and Frankie. *Boss Skua speaks with a New York accent. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Skuas Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Birds Category:Villains